dr_nikolas_and_his_time_travelfandomcom-20200215-history
Important Character Profiles
Characters FROST: Frost was born in 1976. She’s 38 years old. When she was a little girl, her father took her hunting. By the time she was 20, she joined the military and became part of a special task force known as Delta Force, which performs the most complex, classified, and dangerous missions in the U.S. military. During her time in the military, she fell in love with the chief of Delta Force, leading to their romance and having a child together. Her husband was bitten in the line of duty one day during a fight against the fresh outbreak of the zombie apocalypse. She was forced to shoot and kill her husband, shooting him in the face. Frost was devastated over her lost loved one and fell into a deep depression. The one thing holding her back from ending her life was the unborn baby that grew inside her. This was the last piece of her husband she had - her unborn son. ' '''Frost has been fighting the battle between human and zombie for quite some time now. She’s managed to give birth to her son named Aries, and teach him all that she knows about combat and fighting. ' '''Aries: Aries is an 8 year old little boy. Stubborn, headstrong, independant, curious, and loyal. He’s not a fighter, he’s a lover. He thrives to believe that the zombies aren’t all bad and hangs on to a little piece of hope that maybe he’ll meet a nice zombie one day and make him his zombie friend. That’s the kind of mentality Aries has. He’s not a follower; he’s a leader. He wants to find an alternative solution this apocalypse rather than killing everything in sight. His mother can’t help him because she doesn’t understand him - that’s not how she was raised as a child - so she develops a sense of neglection towards him. He’s a problem solver and a solution seeker, and an investigator upon issues and thrives to seek solutions. But what solutions could he be seeking? He isn’t interested in killing and fighting, he’s interested in asking questions and what life was like before the zombie apocalypse. He feels that killing zombies is not the solution, it’s just a band-aid for temporary survival and a solution must be discovered. ''' '''VICTOR & ALICIA (SIBLINGS): Victor Montoya, age 16, is the older brother of Alicia Montoya, age 14. Victor and Alicia’s parents were migrant farm workers who traveled North in search of work. Their mother passed away from a terminal illness and their father who could not properly care for them, sent Victor and Alicia to live with their Uncle and Grandfather in New Athens (that’s my idea for the name of the fictional city where the fictional university resides), at the ages of 6 and 4. Wanting to ensure they received a proper education, Victor and Alicia’s grandfather sent them to a private school where it was quickly discovered the two children were extremely gifted. Both Victor and Alicia showed an aptitude for engineering and would often deconstruct and reconstruct various machines and engines around their family’s auto shop. Their genius level engineering skills, caught the attention of New Athens University and they were allowed to enroll in highly advanced programs. Victor and Alicia spent many hours in the university workshops, as well as the library building upon their already extensive knowledge by studying ancient engineering techniques. On the day the viral outbreak spread like wildfire, Victor and Alicia were in the university engineering lab working on a ‘57 Chevy Bel Air for their grandfather as a birthday surprise. It wasn’t until they tried to return home that they learned what had befallen New Athens. They returned to the only other home they had ever known...orphaned. Although saddened by the lost of their family, Victor and Alicia knew they needed to survive for as long as possible. Since they were the last people left on campus they began deconstructing the dorms, faculty offices, classrooms, and neighboring housing in order to utilize those resources as fortifications for New Athens University. It should be mentioned that even though they are both gifted engineers, Alicia has proven to be superior over her older brother. In addition to crafting homemade weapons for personal defense, it was Alicia who modified the university fountain to filter out clean water as well as develop a more efficient irrigation system for the school’s agricultural center. BEAR-TRAP: Bear-Trap is a beautiful, young, smart, deceptive, elegant, sophisticated, 27 year old girl. Her nickname “Bear-Trap” is actually an idiom because bear traps are hidden in the woods to be disguised in the ground like nothing is there and trap bears. But once stepped on, it snaps and catches you like a Venus Fly Trap. Bear-Trap possesses this nickname because she might like cute and innocent, but once stepped on, watch out, because this chick has some serious rage and will kick your ass if you look at her the wrong way. But she’s not your average chick. She might be hands-down gorgeous but she’s also a badass and a tomboy. She comes from a background where she was raised by her abusive father and her 4 brothers that used to antagonize her. She was the only girl in the family and was the youngest too. Throughout her entire childhood, all the way through high school did her brothers tease and pick on her. This behavior created a wall of insecurities where she always felt the need to prove herself and her toughness to the world. This ego took a toll in middle school where she began hanging out with the “bad kids”. These bad kids became her family and all she knew where she trusted them to take care of her and depended on them. During her high school years, those bad kids became family and they formed a biker crew where they promised to stick together, no matter what. ' '''Bear-Trap was given this nickname because her biker crew described her as “don’t be deceived by the naked eye because she might be beautiful but this bitch is a beast and she’ll kick your ass if you mess with her”. She can fight, shoot guns, hold her own, and always have her family’s back. She’s the type of girl you don’t want to fuck with. Bear-Trap finally felt like she was able to fill the empty space inside her with her new adopted family and her new addiction heroin and meth. Before the outbreak, Bear-Trap and her crew would sell and transport drugs across the nation leading to her addiction to drugs. ' 'Since the zombie apocalypse, it’s been difficult for Bear-Trap and her biker squad to move product and sales began to decline. Sure enough, the streets were all dried up and everyone either fled the city or turned into zombies. Their supplier went MIA and there was no more product to inject into her skin, forcing her to detox cold turkey. It’s been three years since this happened and she’s been sober ever since. Through this experience, Bear-Trap learned what it was like to be loved by others and she’s grateful for her life today, drug free and defending herself against brain eating zombies in search for a better life, elsewhere. ' '''DIMITRY: Dimitry was born in 1990, and 24 of age. He was a KGB young soldier (Committee for State Security). he was the war hero who hold the line of enemy german troop try to invade moscow. when the war was over he has a new job as a security of the russian prime minister. I was a stubborn soldier and follow order. when are mission was to go to united state to have a peace conference between two strong power nation.we land on New York City to negotiate the peace between us. until i heard scream and shooting outside and people eating each other. As the security i have to risk my life to protect the russian prime minister. But there were to many zombie and it was getting difficult to protect him. one of our security was infected and bite the prime minister and i failed my country. - oscar TRINITY: ''' '''Trinity (33 yrs old) was born on November 9th, 1981. When she was 12 years old her father became very ill. She saw how much the doctors took cared for her father. When she was 15 she nursed a baby bird back to health after it broke its wing. This further solidified her curiosity of becoming a doctor. When she was 18 she was accepted into Oregon State university. After completing 4 years she enrolled into Oregon Health and Science University. When she was 26 years old she became a licensed doctor. She married her boyfriend she met at med school the year she became a doctor. At 28 years old her mother died of natural causes. After this she moved to New Jersey. Two years later her husband was diagnosed with cancer. This caused her to fall into a depressed state. One day at work she was overlooking a patient who seemed to be infected by an unknown virus. Her husband was in the room with her when the patient died. but before he could leave the room. The patient came back to life. This wasn’t the only case of this happening so the hospital was put on lockdown. With Trinity and her husband trapped inside the room with the zombie, her husband sacrificed himself to allow her enough time to escape the room. - Gabriel FELIX: Felix (57 years old) is a gunsmith from the New Parliament of Argos with his own gun shop. Growing up around a war veteran for a father, Felix has always been captivated by firearms and explosives. As a young man his father taught him how to repair, modify, and design guns. Making money in the early years as an independent gunsmith he made his own custom guns out of metals and raw wood materials, consistently manufacturing custom guns he earns enough to start his own gun store at the age of 43. One calm morning he opened his store just like any other day, not knowing the horrendous events that would soon take place. The day started off slow, customers coming in, having a glance at things as he recommends guns according to their taste as usual. As a mild tempered, good sense of humored fellow he greets everyone who comes into his store welcomingly. A fellow walks in, dressed in garments Felix isn’t used to, with a twitch to his walk every few steps making Felix questionable but not uncomfortable, walking up slow with welcoming gestures. He sees the fellow sweeping the room once with his eyes and being instantly attracted to one section in his store, like he’s been there before. Felix asks “looking for something in particular?” Replying quickly with a grunt “looking for a handgun”, whilst in the rifle section. As Felix begins to turn his head to lead him in the way to rifles the man looks at him and makes slight eye contact, Felix seeing his pupils more red than a laser beam. “Right over here behi..” pulling out his handgun from his waist. A zombie wanting to infiltrate his gun store has been discovered, attacking Felix with an intolerable scream, Felix fires right at his head thinking he’ll drop quickly only infuriating the zombie he fires 3 more rounds putting out the zombie to the ground. Only one more individual was in the store this calm morning, walking to Felix slow and with the same eye color, Felix executes this newly infected zombie without hesitation. As a hometown settler he was determined to hold his ground after viewing on the news that an apocalypse has arised. Making his gun store an HQ for all characters. -JaCorey GRIM-REAPER: Grim reaper is my best scout, he walks in silence making no noise he kills bandit in their sleep. Kill zombie behind there back and vanish into the dark.- born 1989 ,25 age-isaiah